if you need a break, someone will take your place
by Mysterious-I
Summary: He was an hour and a half late. What dose river do while waiting for him? Reflect, drink and talk to mr mystery over here. (Now a series of one shots!)
1. Reflection

**Hey guys, so I haven't written in forever. I just haven't had the inspiration. I have on the other hand, been drawing a lot. So, If your interested in checking out my drawings, here's my Deviantart: **** raven-sweet13** **. **

**Iv never written for doctor who before.. So might be OOC? We'll see. **

**For anyone unaware, Melanie Martinez just released a new album (and film) called K-12. On the song 'Recess' one of the lines is "if you need a break, someone will take your place" - After watching a lot of doctor who lately. It got me thinking on that. **

**Anyway, Gone is the rambling, on with the story! (PS: NOT BETA'ED!)  
**

The weather outside was raging. The wind harsh. The rain heavy. The thunder loud and the lightning deadly. Not that river song minded, she found it the perfect time to hide away at the bar and have a few drinks. Currently she was sat neutering a bottle of wine. Originally she was only going to have a glass as she waited for her beloved doctor to show up. But, he was late, Forcing river to sit and drink a bottle of wine all by herself.

A few different men and women would come over and offer to share the bottle with her. But River was far to content in waiting, drinking and listening to the music overhead. After all.. Her date would be here soon, and she didn't want to get stuck in something just for him to barge in.

After an hour and a half of waiting, her resistance started wearing off. Here she was, sat in a little space bar. Wearing a beautiful long dress, a dress that had a long slit down the side to show off her legs, and a deep set V neckline, just low enough to show off her cleavage but for it to still leave enough to the imagination. She had even picked out a green dress for HIM. Not for her. She prefers blacks and reds. But the doctor. Her doctor. Likes her in green. Says it brings out her eyes. So she had gone with green and her black high heels. With hair pulled up and out the way of her neck.

Every little thing about her outfit was properly done to provoke a response off her husband. She had gone through all this.. And he wasn't even here.

"This seat taken?" A voice from besides her snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, No. Feel free." River replies. Turning on the charm. She places down her drink and leans forward onto the little round table so her new companions eyes would be drawn down to her cleavage. Almost the moment she does this, said companions eyes dart down and back up to her eyes, provoking a signature smirk from River.

"River, right?" he asks as he leans back into the chair, arms crossed, smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

River on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. Her heart beating fast and her mind running. 'Just who are you' she thought as she looked at him, but she couldnt break. Wouldn't break. To console her surprise she lets out a small laugh. "Yes, how did you know?" she asks as she smiles, but inside, she was ready to run if she needed to.

"I'm kinda psychic" he says with a cheeky smile. "Nice music today" he nods at the overhead speaker. And for the first time in over 10 minutes she regustures music. "Interesting lyrics. 'If you need a break someone will take your place'" he sings out. Terrible too.

His terrible singing draws a laugh out of her, but while she's laughing on the outside, the lyrics are giving her questions.

She knows people are replaceable. It's no shocker there. But for some reason, she felt different about that. At least when it came to the doctor that is.

He remembers them all. On a good day when there not running. And when the grief isn't eating him up. He loves to talk about his old companions.

He tells her all about rose. Who saved him from the dark. Who he loved dearly. He tells her all about there adventures. River adores the one where he gets his hand chopped off. He always lights up telling that story.

Then there's donna, The loud one, as he calls her. "She just appeared! In my tardes in a wedding dress! You can imagine my confusion! River.. River it's not funny! Okay, Maybe a little" he would say to her. He would then go on to tell her all about the little fat babies and pompeii.

There was martha too. "Such a dysfunctional family" was the first thing he could think of to describe her. "Had a thing for me.." he always sounded so proud of that. He would then go on to talk about the watch, the master and the first time he meets her, when the hospital took a trip to the moon.

Then there's her Mother. Amy. After manhattan he doesn't like talking about Amy much.. He's still grieving and River knows that, so she doesn't push.

Now he's traveling around with this clara. He speaks of her fondly. River just can't help but think 'at least your not traveling alone anymore'.

Of Course there were other names dropped in. Jackie, Micky, sarah-jane Jack, Wilfred.. Rory.

But doesn't this just confirmed her thought that.. They were all so replaceable. Take a break - get replaced.

He loved rose.. And where is she now.. Where are any of them.

He doesn't even know. Or if he dose, he's not telling. River knows he doesn't like goodbyes.. But still.

The thought that maybe just maybe.. One day she too will be replaced is killing her on the inside. She HATES that it is. She's bloody river song. Strong, capable. She doesn't need a man by her side. Yet.. how come she wants him there so badly.

On the other hand, she has no plans on staying in the tardis forever. One psychopath per Tardis, after all.

A cough across the table snaps her out of her thoughts. "Ah, Back to the real world now." he smiles at her cheekly. "Good, Cause i didn't just sit here for the fun of it!"

River raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Then why did you?"

"Your dates outside, Perfessior song." The man then winks at her, gets up and leaves. Not just physically. But he also leaves her just a little bit stunned. It takes her a moment to realise what he just said.

River quickly stands, grabs her purse and heads for the door. True to his words, whoever he was. Outside stood the Tardis. Loud and proud, with a doctor attached to it.

"Hello sweetie" she breathes out to him.

"Jack did find you then! Good! Good! Thought he got lost. Anyway! Onwards! There's this new restaurant on Omali. Only serves fish food!" he rambles on as he marches into the tardis.

River didn't even hear what he was saying though. 'Jack' she thinks as she steps into the tardis after her husband. 'Maybe he does know where some of them are..' a sly smile then works its way up to her face, as a bubble of hope bursts in her heart.

Maybe just maybe.. Taking a break doesn't always mean someone will take your place.. Maybe.

**I do hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. Loved it, hated it, want more. LET ME KNOW! **


	2. Lifes a highway, and we're in the tardis

**Iv decided to turn this into a series of one shots (in no particular order) about Matt smith's doctor and Alex kingston's River song. Iv decided to base every chapter after a line in a song. **

**This one is inspired by Rascal Flatts - Life's a highway. **

"**There's a world outside every darkened door**

**Where blues won't haunt you anymore**

**Where brave are free and lovers soar**

**Come ride with me to the distant shore"**

**Thanks to - Jacqueline Roget for the Review on the last chapter! **

**Anyway! Onto the story, i hope you enjoy it! **

Sometimes the Doctor and River can spend days in the tardis and not even see each other. Thanks to the tardis and it's vast amount of rooms, it was easy to lose people.

But of course the doctor and river had been keeping track of each other, Even if the other one didn't notice.

On this particular wednesday morning.. Or was it friday? The day doesn't really matter. Either way, the doctor had decided on a little.. Improve dance party. He was bored after all. Only, What use was a dance party all by yourself?

So, the doctor took to the tardis console, knowing full well that River was having some nice quiet time in the library, and decided to blast out some old tunes. All around the tardis.

It didn't take long for the, now very angry, river to come storming in.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" She yells out at him, she stops as soon as she sees him dressed in a smart tuxedo with a top hat on. "Sweetie? Going somewhere?" she asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

He avoided her question with a flailing arm and the comment of "You're underdressed river! Off with you!" with quick movements he ushers her out of the room and towards the closet. All the while a very confused river is trying to ask him the most important questions like "why" "where" "what" and the likes off.

About ten minutes late, with the music still blasting around the tardis, River returns. Now with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. But that's not what drew his attention.. It wasn't even her red.. Red lips. Okay, the lips drew a little bit of attention. But what really held it, was the beautiful, yet plain, black dress. The dress clung to her figure, showing off ever curve, Yet it fell down to the floor in waves of gratefulness. There was a small slit up the side, hidden when she stood still but the moment she moved you could see her legs and her red high heels come through.

The doctor swallows, hard, trying to push down the wave of desire that suddenly ran through him. No, that's not why he asked her to charge. Well, ask isn't really the right word.. Forced? Maybe. Convinced though? Yes, that's not why he convinced her to change. Much better.

River raised an eyebrow at him, prompting to speak. "Yes, Well, You look.. Good. Yes, You look good. Great even..!" he had started to ramble. During his rambling he hadn't realised that river had moved forward to stand right in front of him. "In Fact some might even go as far to sa-" That's when she cut him off. River moved her hands out and tugged on the labels on his tux jacket. Bringing his lips crashing down on hers.

Once the surprise had worn off, his hands found there way to her waist, his eyes fluttered shut and his lips moved in perfect sink with hers.

Meanwhile, rivers hands had let go of him and slid there was up to his neck, gently pulling at the hair there.

After a few moments tho two broke away. "You were rambling, Sweetie" River smirked up at him as she spoke. "So, Where are we going?" River took an involuntary step back, she knew, She just KNEW, That if she stayed that close to him, She would end up kissing him again, and then they would never leave.

"Oh… Right. Nowhere. Improve dance party!" He looked so proud of himself. But River on the other hand, was far from happy.

"You mean to tell me.. Sweetie.." the way she drew out the 'sweetie' was almost as dangerous as the step she took towards him. "I got all dressed up.. And where not even going anywhere?"

The doctor seemed to think his response through carefully. In the end, he decided not to answer her question. Deciding it was 'safer' not to. Instead he pulled her close to him. And began to slow dance to the music. It seems he picked the right option when she burst out laughing and happily moved with him.

"I hate you.." She breather out into his ear.

"No you dont" This kind of banta always brought a smirk on to his lips, and a bubble of joy into his heart. Hearts.

Soon the song ended and another began. "Not really a slow dancing song, now is it doctor?"

He took this time to try and be charming. "Ever songs a slow dancing song with you.. Song.." His response earned him a hearty chuckle, one that he could listen to for the rest of time. "Besides, this is a good song!"

Together they swayed. Listening to the song. Thinking about the words, and the person in there arms.

"_There's a world outside every darkened door"_ River looked up into his eyes, just as he looked down at her. Swaying and smiling.

"_Where blues won't haunt you anymore"_ Rivers hand came round to stroke his cheek slightly. Right before his hand moved from her waist to come up and held her hand. He gently let go off her, while still holding her hand.

"_Where brave are free and lovers soar" _The doctor twirl her around, like an ornament on display, his eyes looking at her like she's the most precious thing he's ever seen.

"_Come ride with me to the distant shore"_ When he pulled her back in they were closer than they were before. Before either one of them knew what was happening, their lips were together once more.

When they pulled apart, The doctor grind. "See, Improve dance parties can be fun"

River shook her head. "Shut up and take me to bed, then i'll show you the real fun" There was a growl in her voice, and honestly, it turned him on a little.

Besides… who was he to say no to his wife.

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Every comment brings a smile to my face! **


	3. Diggy diggy, we're in lovey

**Hey hey, Back again. I hate sitting on ideas when I get them. So, This one came to be from Counting Crows - Accidentally in love. Ya know, that song from shrek 2? That one. **

"**Accidentally in love" **

**Thanks to - **

**Guest - Thank you very much! I hope you like this Chapter! **

**Patrick Bill - The future is here, Enjoy! **

**Alikai - Thank you very much! **

**WARNING - this one is a bit more.. Racy. so bumping this story up to an M just to be sure. Iv never written anything like that.. Sooo.. **

**On to the story! **

Monday morning were the worst. River had just spent the last two days running around with dinosaurs and having picnicks with cavemen. And now here she was, sat in dirt digging up what she could see for real!

Sure, she loves her work, but she also loves spending time with Her doctor and going out and exploring.

This is a thought that often plagues her, the thought of what it would be like to travel with him fully. Like one of his companions. But then she has to remind herself that she's not a companion. She's not one of his companions. she's his wife. And in a way, that is far more rewarding.

Having that thought in her head she continued with her dig, Almost two weeks later was the next time she saw her doctor. She was sitting in her tent, on some forgotten planet digging for a lost civilisation when he found her.

"Hello, Sweetie" She greeted him as he walked out of the Tardis, Wearing his braces and bow tie. He had chosen to ditch the tweed and instead roll up his sleeves to accommodate for the heat of this planet.

"Hi honey, Im home!" He all but yelled it out.

River chuckled at him before replying "I noticed, care to.. Step into my tent?" She leaned towards him. It's then he took into account what she was wearing. Brown boots.. Cargo pants, held up by a brown belt. And topped off with a vest.. A very… very.. Low down vest.

River leaned forward a little, allowing him a little show. The doctor's eyes immediately looked down. Upon realising where his eyes had ended up, he let out a cough and looked into her eyes, Her shining eyes.

"Yes well.. Yes, Em-" he had started going off on a ramble. But before he could say something stupid. River had grabbed him by his braces and tugged him inside her tent.

After letting out a startled and very girly, yelp, he came tumbling forward and landed on her bed. The moment he turned back round to the door - or well… flap - River was on him. Straddled over his lap, breasts in his face, and waves of curly hair hanging down.

"Hello.." He whispered up. A sudden wave of desire ran through him, tugging at him. Or more importantly, tugging at his now very tight trousers.

"Hello, sweetie." River smiled down at him. That damn smile. The doctor swallowed hard. His thoughts going almost blank.. Until he heard a noise It took him a moment to realise why he could hear people talking. They were in a tent. With other tents, and people around them.

"Em.. River- maybe we should em.. Go to the tardis…?" The doctor looked up at her. Or at least tried to look at her. He may or may not have kept looking down at her cleavage. Well, that was at eye level, could you really blame him?

"Shush, Sweetie" she practically whispered at him, her hand reaching out to the bedside cabinet. The doctor's eyes followed her hand to find she had restored it on a cute little radio. He loved a good radio. "As long as your not louder than the music.. We should be fine" With that she flicked the radio on and turned it up.

His eyes moved back over to her. His eyes trailed down from her eyes, to her lips, down to her neck. "It's not me you should be worried about.." he mumbled as his hands came to hold her just below her breasts, over her ribs.

River didn't take her eyes off him as his hands trailed down to her waist, her hips and finely landed on her arse,cupping it softly.

"What do you think of the music?" River asked so casually, as if he wasn't just at this moment feeling up her bum.

The doctor turned to look at the radio.

'_How much longer will it take to cure this' _

"Need to look at it to hear?" River mocked. The doctors face went red. Here he was. In her tent. In the heat. With her on his lap. His hands on her bum. And she was mocking him.

'_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)'_

Rivers hand came up to gently move his head to face her. She now had this light blush over her cheeks, her breath raggett and the familiar glaze of lust in her eyes.

'_Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love ' _

He doesn't bother to answer her question. Instead he decides to lean up and capture her lips in a heated kiss. The hands on her bum move, working there way up. The absence of his hands on her rear earned a disappointed sigh from river.

His hands slipped under her vest, rolling it up, and lifting it over her head. He flung it across the tent.

"No bra, River? If i didn't know any better.. Id say you were expecting me.." The doctor smirked at her.

"Good thing you don't know any better then.." River said as she wound her hands through his hair. "I've got to say.. You're wearing far too many clothes.. Sweetie" she ended her sentence with a chuckle.

The doctor dived in to kiss her neck just as the lyrics chimed in '_We're accidentally in love'. _As it did, he had two thoughts.

One, How accurate that sentence is. And Two, He's pretty sure that even with the radio on, everyone around them will be able to hear her by the time he's done.

**Ok so, i've never wrote anything like that before, so.. Let me know. Please and thanks! **


End file.
